hometownstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachael
__NOEDITSECTION__ Rachael owns and manages the restaurant in the Riverside area, she's also Anna and Harvey's mother. Requests *Item needs to be put up for sale in the shop It's a Sign! It's a Sign! 1 Requirements: {Month 1, Day 3} Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Rachael Rachael comes to your shop with a special request. You should help her find materials for a sign: Wooden Board and Paint. Note: Get the Wooden Board by talking to Jack after the event starts. Paint can be purchased from the 2pm Merchant. It's a Sign! 2 Requirements: Have Wooden Board and Paint in your inventory while entering Riverside. Starting Location: Riverside Time: {any} Participants: Rachael You've brought Rachael's order, although things may not be complete just yet... Note: You receive payment for the items, although this isn't apparent in the scenes. It's a Sign! 3 Requirements: Have Shiny Stone for sale in your shop. Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Rachael Rachael realizes what it is she was missing in her sign. She wants something shiny to attract attention, and the stone you have for sale should fit the bill. It's a Sign! 4 Starting Location: Riverside Time: {any} Participants: Rachael, Harvey Rachael is ready to make her sign, but her young son wants to "help." The Gourmet The Gourmet 1, 3, 5 Starting Location: Your shop Time: 6am (opening) Participants: Rachael As soon as you open the shop in the morning, Rachael comes in to ask for a favor - she needs to you stock Gourmet Ingredients for her cooking. Note: The ingredients you need can be purchased from the 2pm Merchant twice, with the last batch given to you by Haruka. Once you stock them and put them on the shelves, this event is followed by The Gourmet 2, at which point the entire sequence repeats twice more. The Gourmet 2, 4, 6 Requirements: Have Gourmet Ingredients for sale in your shop Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Rachael Rachael stops in to pick up the ingredients she ordered, and to offer you a... reward. Note: After you stock the ingredients the first time, the sequence repeats twice more before moving on. The Gourmet 7 Requirements: {A few days after The Gourmet 6} Starting Location: Your shop Time: 6am (opening) Participants: Rachael Rachael stops in for one more favor - this time she wants a specific ingredient, the King of Tomatoes. Agree to stock it. The Gourmet 8 Requirements: Have King of Tomatoes for sale in your shop Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Rachael As soon as you stock the special tomato that Rachael wanted, she's in your shop to buy it. In exchange for your help, she offers you yet another meal. The Gourmet 9 Starting Location: Restaurant Time: During Restaurant hours Participants: Rachael With some trepidation, your character arrives for the promised meal. Daily Pudding Daily Pudding 1 Starting Location: Riverside Time: {Before 3pm} Participants: Rachael As you pass by Remember Me, Rachael asks you to deliver a pudding to the Mayor at 3pm. Daily Pudding 2 Requirements: Have Rachael's Pudding in your inventory Starting Location: Mayor's House (Riverside) Time: 3pm{-4pm} Participants: Carl As promised, you deliver the pudding to Carl. Note: You can be slightly late for this and still trigger it, which is useful if you're catching the 2pm merchant in your shop. Daily Pudding 3 Starting Location: Riverside Time: Around 3pm Participants: Rachael, Scarecrow Rachael stops you on your way out to thank you for the delivery, and to gossip about the Mayor a bit. You follow up on the information. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters